Dark Room
by Prajna Alaya
Summary: E se eles quisessem se vingar? E se um jogo inocente fosse usado como arma? A REVANCHE DOS DOURADINHOS! Presente para meus queridos amigos! XD Dourados Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Olá meus amigos! Sabem, só pra sair um pouco da rotina decidi escrever essa loucura que vocês estão prestes a ler. A idéia surgiu de uma conversa pelo MSN com minha adorada filhinha **Ryou. F**alávamos sobre rolos e nada de compromissos entre os douradinhos e saiu isso. Vou dedicar esta humilde fic a você meu amor. Minha filhinha querida e amada. **Ryou** um grande beijo e te amo!!!

Dedico também aos amigos que me acompanham na fic "A Quadrilha". **Srta Peach, Danda, Elis, Anny, Mari, Srta Saori, Vilon, Ígnea, Gemini Sakura, Deni.** A todos vocês meus amores que fazem minha vida muito mais feliz!

- A nossa também! – Os cavaleiros falavam em uníssono.

Prajna toma novamente a palavra. – Bem, um beijo muito especial para todos e espero que curtam e aproveitem!!!

**DARK ROOM**

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia Milo! – Shura falava meio desconfiado.

- Eles nunca vão topar. – Aiolia opinava meio decepcionado.

- Eu adorei! – Afrodite estava todo animado.

- Concordo com o Dite, é só convencê-los com jeitinho. – Kanon sorria malicioso enquanto bebericava sua bebida.

- Tudo bem, mas acho que deve ser livre. – Mu se manifestava.

- Hun! Não vai me dizer que você ta querendo tirar uma casquinha do meu Pingüim, carneiro? – milo olhava para o amigo zombeteiro.

Áries lançou-lhe um olhar arrasador. – Talvez não só ele.

Milo sorri entendendo muito bem o que o outro queria lhe dizer.

- Ta certo! – Aiolia um pouco incomodado com os dois se interpõe. – Então vamos fazer o seguinte, cada um ficará responsável por chamar um. No final do dia ficaremos sabendo se deu certo.

Todos concordaram contentes.

OOoooOOoooOO

Mais tarde os 12 cavaleiros de Ouros (Só pra vocês saberem... XD Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Máscara, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus e Afrodite.) Caminhavam em direção ao destino que haviam traçado algumas horas antes. A noite estava quente e a cidade de Atenas fervia com seus bares e casa noturnas bombando de gente. É claro que os doze deuses deixavam pasmados todos que encontravam pelo caminho. Também nem poderia ser diferente, afinal eles são maravilhosos! (babando)

Bem, voltando a realidade... Eles andavam pelas ruas movimentadas de Atenas. Todos estavam maravilhosos com suas roupas ocidentais. Geralmente calças jeans e camisetas bem frescas. E conversavam animadamente.

- Milo, mas como é essa casa noturna que você falou mesmo? – Shaka estava um pouco desconfiado.

Escorpião sorria disfarçando. – Ah, loiro, você sabe. Muita música, bebida, pouca luz. Como qualquer casa desse tipo. – Seu sorriso parecia tão inocente que Shaka resolveu deixar pra lá sua desconfiança.

Aiolia virou-se para o ariano que estava do seu lado. – Não acredito que conseguiu convencer o loiro a vir!

Mu olha para ele estreitando os olhos. – Olia! Não confia no meu taco, é?

Leão deu uma bela secada no outro e respondeu com sorriso malicioso. – Não só confio como pretendo tirar a prova.

Afrodite caminhava um pouco mais na frente. Ele caminhava graciosamente, rebolando levemente. Shura e Máscara que vinham logo atrás perdiam seus olhos entre o traseiro do sueco e a cara de estupefação dos atenienses quando o pisciano passava.

- Nossa parece que toda Atenas resolveu sair de casa hoje! – aldebaran olhava contente para os habitantes que proliferavam.

- Pois é, e a maioria tá olhando pra você grandão. – Aiolos dava umas cutucadas no amigo que lhe sorria sem graça.

Saga e Kanon andavam um ao lado do outro. Ambos em silêncio. Saga observava com ciúmes que seu irmão, várias vezes, sorria para uma ou outra garota que olhava para os gêmeos embasbacada.

- Se você estiver nos levando para mais uma de suas enrascadas Milo, eu mato você. – Camus lançava um olhar congelante para o grego.

Milo simplesmente sorriu-lhe docemente.

Depois de algum tempo, finalmente eles haviam chegado. Parados em frente ao local puderam observar a fachada. Era um tipo de casa noturna, mas era menor do que as outras. A frente era toda preta, com uma porta imensa de vidro, mas que era encapada com insul-filme o que não deixava que percebesse seu interior.

Não havia fila de entrada. O que fez com que seis dos cavaleiros suspeitassem bastante, já que era quase impossível encontrar um lugar que não estivesse lotado naquele tempo quente. Além do nome que no mínimo era dúbio. "Dama de Paus."

Milo vira-se para todos animado. – E então gente, vamos entrar?

Camus e Shaka se olharam desconfiados.

Aldebaran deu de ombros.

Saga olhava para o lugar procurando uma pista do que poderia encontrar lá dentro.

Máscara hesitava dando alguns passos para trás.

Aiolos sorriu inocente e caminhou até a entrada.

Aiolia sorriu para Mu e foi logo atrás do irmão.

Áries pegou na mão do indiano e o puxou para irem também.

Afrodite segui-os logo atrás andando sensualmente.

Shura deu um soco de leve no braço do canceriano. – E Ai, vai dar pra trás é? – Ele sorriu ao pensar no duplo sentido de sua frase.

Máscara sentindo-se desafiado seguiu firme em direção a porta. – Vamos logo espanhol!

Kanon olhou para o irmão e sorrindo seguiu em direção a entrada.

Saga não vendo outra alternativa seguiu seu irmão.

Camus ainda estava parado em frente ao local. Milo olhava para ele esperando. – Milo eu não acho que isso é uma boa idéia.

Escorpião se aproximou do amigo felinamente. – Vamos lá Camuy. Até o Poderoso entrou. Que mal pode acontecer?

Camus pensou por alguns instantes. – Bem, se Shaka está lá dentro deve ficar tudo bem então.

Milo sorriu e segurando a mão do amigo conduziu-o para dentro do estabelecimento. Mas no momento em que passaram pela porta, Camus sentiu perder o contato com a mão do grego e percebeu que estava num lugar abafado, com música muito alta e completamente escuro. Um verdadeiro breu, onde não se enxergava nada.

Camus tateou a parede ao seu lado procurando o escorpiano ou qualquer um dos cavaleiros. Ás vezes conseguia distinguir entre a música alguns gritos ou gemidos. Ele não estava entendendo nada. Gritou o nome de milo algumas vezes, mas sem resposta. Ele seguia andando e se apoiando.

De repente sentiu alguém segurar suas mãos desesperado. – CAMUS?

Aquário reconhece a voz do virginiano. – Shaka? O que está acontecendo?

Shaka respirava acelerado, estava muito nervoso. – Camus temos que sair daqui!

O francês ainda não entendia o que tava acontecendo. - Mas Shaka, o que está acontecendo? Onde estão os outros?

- É bem melhor nem sabermos onde eles estão. Temos que sair daqui estamos num Dark Room. – Virgem parecia desesperado.

Camus estava agora mais confuso. – Dark Room?

- É um lugar onde qualquer um pode chegar e te beijar e te agar... – Antes mesmo de terminar, alguém agarrou o loiro pela cintura e levou-o para longe dali.

Aquário estava completamente desnorteado. O ambiente escuro e abafado o estava deixando confuso, ainda mais com o desaparecimento de Shaka e o que acabara de ouvir dele.

**OOoooOOooo**

Camus andava se apoiando quando sentiu alguém o empurrar contra a parede. A pessoa juntou o corpo ao seu com força. Fazendo-o sentir cada parte daquele corpo. O sujeito segurou-o pela cintura firmemente para aumentar ainda mais a pressão naquela área e sem aviso algum beijou Camus com sofreguidão. Aquário tentava se soltar, mas com o desespero e as sensações que sentia não conseguia fazer muita força. Sentiu o cabelo longo em suas mãos. Bagunçados talvez. A boca era carnuda e deslizava sobre a sua sensualmente. Camus quase se perdia naquele delicioso beijo. O desconhecido roçava seu corpo sensualmente pelo do aquariano provocando-o. As mãos do sujeito percorriam todo o corpo do francês com desejo. Sentia que seria violentado ali mesmo pela intensidade que o outro o beijava. Camus sentiu o perfume. Não reconheceu. Sentiu os cabelos novamente e uma imagem surgiu em sua mente. – Milo! – Ele disse entre o beijo. De repente, quando menos esperava sentiu seus lábios serem abandonados juntamente com seu corpo. O outro havia o deixado. Pensando ser o escorpiano, o francês correu na direção em que acreditava que o outro foi.

**OOoooOOooo**

Shaka havia sido agarrado pelas costas. O homem o levou até mais adentro do lugar e jogou-o contra a parede de costas. O toque do outro era forte mais ao mesmo tempo delicado. Sentiu o sujeito colar seu corpo contra o seu e beijá-lo com delicadeza. O beijo era suave mais o agarre era intenso. Virgem sentiu os cabelos longos acariciarem seus braços. A franja do outro encostava em sua testa fazendo cócegas. O desconhecido deslizava suas delicadas mãos pelo corpo do virginiano apertando parte ou outra. Shaka ofegava com o contato, mas antes que pudesse sentir mais alguma coisa, a pessoa o deixou. Shaka ficou estancado na parede recuperando o fôlego.

**OOoooOOooo**

Máscara tentava se soltar do agarre de alguém. A pessoa jogou-o no chão com uma rasteira e subiu sobre ele iniciando um beijo feroz. O desconhecidos mordia os lábios do canceriano sem dó. Suas mãos apertavam o corpo sob si com intensidade. Câncer ainda tentava empurrar o outro de si. Quando postou suas mãos nos cabelos do outro para puxá-los sentiu que eles eram curtos. Sentindo o agarre, o sujeito o soltou e saiu de cima do canceriano deixando-o ainda deitado no chão.

**OOoooOOooo**

O taurino somente sentiu ser prensado contra a parede e uns lábios ávidos roubando seu fôlego. As mãos que seguravam as suas baixaram e se depositavam em seu peito acariciando levemente. Touro atordoado desceu suas mãos até o corpo do outro e sentiu o corpo esguio. Os cabelos muito comprido e finos. O beijo era forte mais ao mesmo tempo gentil. As mãos suaves acariciavam o baixo-ventre do taurino, fazendo com que Aldebaran se segurasse para não gritar. Logo, Touro percebeu que a pessoa estava nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo. Desceu suas mãos até a cintura do rapaz e segurou-o mais firme. Sentiu a doce boca deixá-lo e com as leves mãos o sujeito retirou suas mãos da cintura dele. Deixando-o por completo.

**OOoooOOooo**

Saga havia sido agarrado no meio da pista. O corpo do outro encaixou-se perfeitamente ao seu. O homem segurou-lhe fortemente pela cintura deixando seus corpos muito juntos. Os beijos começaram por seu pescoço provocantes, deliciosos e logo subiram até sua boca, que foi abocanhada com desejo. A língua do desconhecido perambulava pela cavidade bailando intensamente. Os lábios daquele que o sujeitava pareciam nervosos. Desesperados. O beijo era sôfrego. As mãos do outro passeavam por seu corpo. Gêmeos só conseguiu sentir os vastos cabelos do homem. Pois logo quando Saga o tocou, este lhe soltou e deixou-o.

**OOoooOOooo**

Aiolos empurrava algumas pessoas que queriam se aproximar dele. Naquela escuridão chutava tudo que se aproximava pela frente. De repente sentiu-se ser agarrado pelas costas. A pessoa o imobilizava. Outro chegou pela sua frente e segurando o rosto do grego beijou-o com paixão. Aiolos sentiu aqueles lábios rudes morder e acariciar os seus com intensidade. As mãos no seu rosto eram grandes e fortes. Elas logo desceram por seu corpo vasculhando cada parte. Um das mãos do outro desceu até sua virilha e apertou seu sexo. Aiolos arfou. Sem mais nem menos sua boca foi abandonada. Ele só ouviu o outro se aproximar mais de seu rosto e como se dirigisse ao que estava lhe segurando por trás. - Obrigado! – Depois sentiu ele partir.

**OOoooOOooo**

Quando ainda corria atrás daquele que acreditava ser Milo, Camus sentiu uma mão segurando o pelo braço fazendo parar. A pessoa puxou pela cintura num agarre forte e arrebatou seus lábios com ardor. O homem um pouco mais alto do que si bailava sua língua pela cavidade do aquariano com experiência. Ainda atordoado, o francês sentiu sua boca ser abandonada e seu corpo deixado.

**OOoooOOooo**

Shaka saíra da parede. Tentava andar para encontrar a saída. Suas mãos tateando as paredes quando elas esbarram no que parecia ser uma pessoa. Ele retira as mãos rapidamente, mas o sujeito já o havia sujeitado, puxando-o para junto de si. Virgem era prensado contra o corpo do outro. O sujeito levou uma das mãos até a nuca do loiro e o puxou para um beijo picante. Os lábios do outro eram insinuantes. Ele lambia os lábios de shaka com vontade. O indiano sentiu os cabelos rebeldes em suas mãos e puxou-o tentando fazer o outro largá-lo. Porém, parecendo gostar o homem aprofundou mais ainda o beijo. Shaka sentiu o outro soltá-lo e se viu se apoiando novamente na parede.

**OOoooOOooo**

Depois de ter levantado do chão, Máscara andava meio desnorteado pelo lugar, quando sentiu umas leves mãos segurá-lo pela cintura. Ele virou para bater no sujeito mais esse foi mais rápido e roubou-lhe um beijo delicioso. Câncer ainda com as mãos no ar sentia aqueles lábios acariciarem os seus com docilidade. O italiano colocou suas mãos grossas sobre o rosto delicado do outro sentindo algo estranho e familiar. Este por sua vez o soltou e sumiu rapidamente.

**OOoooOOooo**

Aldebaran andava procurando talvez aquele que o havia beijado há alguns instantes, quando sentiu uns braços fortes segurando-o e empurrando-o para uma parede. Os lábios do outro já sobre os seus com pressão. O toque deste era mais másculo, mas não bruto. Touro sentiu o braço cortante do outro lhe retirar o seu do propósito de sentir seus cabelos. O desconhecido tocava o taurino com força, possivelmente deixando marcas avermelhadas. Os lábios do sujeito bailavam sobre os de Touro com audácia, deixando o brasileiro sem ar. Por várias vezes o taurino tentou tocar o corpo do outro, mas sempre era repelido. Ainda sem conseguir tocar o outro, sentiu a pessoa parar o beijo e se separar de si.

**OOoooOOooo**

Saga ainda estava no meio da pista pensando nas suas suspeitas sobre aquele que acabara de roubar-lhe um beijo, quando sentiu um toque suave sobre seu ombro. Ele se virou e se viu beijado levemente por uns lábios grossos e macios. O toque do outro tão delicado desarmou totalmente o geminiano. Sentiu o corpo curvilíneo do sujeito e parou suas mãos na cintura dele. A pessoa segurava levemente seus cabelos acariciando sua nuca. Quando Saga pensou em aprofundar mais aquele beijo, o outro soltou-o e deslizando sua mão sobre a face do grego partiu.

**OOoooOOooo**

Ainda preso por trás Aiolos recuperava seu fôlego quando sentiu seu algoz esfregar seu rosto com carinho pela nuca do grego. As mãos soltando-o e deslizando por seu peito. De repente o desconhecido segurou Sagitário fortemente sua nuca e virou-o de frente para ele para beijá-lo com carinho. O grego se deixou ser beijado. Sentia aqueles lábios tão conhecidos... Uma das mãos do outro estava acariciando sua nuca e a outra acariciava seu rosto. Sagitário levou suas mãos até a cintura do sujeito e puxou-o para mais perto dele. Aiolos ouviu o outro gemer entre seus lábios. Logo a pessoa abandonou o beijo mais ainda ficando com seus lábios encostados no do grego. Suas respirações se encontrando. Com pesar o sujeito abandona completamente o sagitariano.

**OOoooOOooo**

Milo dançava sensualmente em meio a muita gente quando sentiu surgir uma presença logo a sua frente. Ele sentiu ser agarrado e empurrado para uma parede. Os lábios delicados sobre os seus deslizavam provocantes. Escorpião levou suas mãos até a nuca do outro sentindo o cabelo macio. O sujeito desceu sua mão até a virilha do grego e apertou firme o membro do outro. Milo soltou os lábios do outro tentando buscar ar. O desconhecido percorria todo o corpo do escorpiano com a mão livre. Milo suspirava enterrando sua face no ombro do outro. Escorpião sentiu uma mordida forte na base de seu pescoço que o fez gemer alto. A pessoa continuava se aproveitando de um escorpião indefeso (Indefeso? Sei! ¬¬) mordendo, apalpando e apertando lugares, para não dizer outra coisa, sensíveis. Milo apenas suspirava e gemia nas mãos do desconhecido. Logo este interrompeu a doce tortura e antes de abandonar sua vítima deu uma longa lambida no pescoço do escorpiano deixando-o escorado na parede. Milo sorriu malicioso. -Isso ta melhor do que eu esperava!

**OOoooOOooo**

Camus andava quase correndo pelo lugar. Ás vezes trombava em alguém e por instinto corria mais rápido ainda. De repente sentiu esbarrar numa pessoa que o segurou levemente antes que pudesse correr. O sujeito trouxe o francês com carinho para mais perto de si e tirando o cabelo bagunçado da face do aquariano juntou seus lábios aos de Camus. O beijo era leve e macio. O outro passava as mãos por suas costas acalmando-o. Camus se abraçou ao rapaz procurando segurança. Sentiu o cabelo comprido roçar por seu braço. Os lábios logo abandonou os seus e se dirigiu até sua orelha. – Calma Camuy! – dizendo isso, o outro saiu deixando Camus surpreso. – Camuy? Só o Milo me chama assim.

**OOoooOOooo**

Shaka andava se encostando na parede fria. Pensou que se ficasse em movimento talvez conseguisse evitar algum ataque. Estava andando quando sentiu um perfume familiar. – Mu? – A pessoa chegou por trás de Shaka e o abraçou pelas costas beijando seu pescoço. Virgem tentava se soltar daquele abraço tentador ainda sentindo o perfume familiar vindo do sujeito. Dominando a situação o outro vira o indiano de frente para ele e abocanha aqueles lábios com ferocidade. O virginiano atordoado leva suas mãos aos cabelos do outro e para sua surpresa percebe que ele tem os cabelos bem curtos. – "Não é Mu." – Shaka tenta soltar-se, mas a pessoa aprofunda mais o beijo. Até que ambos estão sem fôlego e o homem solta o loiro e some. Shaka ainda fica por alguns momentos pensando. – "Mas aquele era o perfume do Mu, então... Eles trocaram de perfumes. Eu estava longe do ariano quando vínhamos para cá e não percebi. Safados eles planejaram tudo direitinho."

**OOoooOOooo**

Máscara ainda pensava na pessoa que acabara de beijá-lo, sabendo que algo era familiar quando alguém segurou-o forte pela nuca e o beijou com força. Câncer arregalou os olhos surpreso. O sujeito sentia cada canto daquela boca quente. O italiano percebeu que o outro era maior do que si. O beijo era quente e o canceriano já desistira de se soltar. As mãos do sujeito acariciavam seu peito por debaixo da camisa detendo-se especialmente num dos mamilos. Máscara ofegou ao sentir ser apertado naquele lugar tão sensível. Câncer agarrou as nádegas do outro e as apertou com força, sentindo o cabelo do outro roçar sobre suas mãos. Sentiu sua boca ser abandonada com pesar.

**OOoooOOooo**

Aldebaran andava de um lado ao outro procurando a saída ou talvez mais alguém para beijar. Quando sentiu uma mão desliza por suas nádegas. Ele deu um pulo assustado e logo se viu abraçado e sendo beijado com presteza. Os lábios do outro eram experientes e sensuais. Touro agarrou o outro pela cintura, pensando que já que estava ali o melhor era aproveitar. Sentiu o sujeito sorrir por entre seus lábios quando passou a mão por sua nádega redonda. Pouco depois o sujeito soltou, mas antes de partir chegou seus lábios até sua orelha. – Safadinho!

**OOoooOOooo**

Saga estava parado no mesmo lugar onde fora deixado. Estava cansado de fugir. Se queriam beijar ele, pois que viessem. Logo sentiu um braço forte rodear sua cintura. Sua boca logo foi presa pela do sujeito com intensidade. Saga subiu sua mão até a nuca do outro sentindo que os cabelos do outro terminavam em praticamente sua base descendo um pouco mais. Os dois exploravam as bocas um do outro com ansiedade. Logo a pessoa soltou o geminiano deixando novamente sozinho.

**OOoooOOooo**

Aiolos estava um pouco atordoado. Ficava andando sem rumo, quando duas mãos delicadas seguraram seu rosto. Sagitário parou num baque, não percebera que tinha alguém logo a sua frente. O outro aproximou seus lábios do grego e beijou-o com delicadeza. Os lábios grossos massageavam levemente os lábios do sagitariano. Aiolos Sentiu um cheiro característico, mas com sua confusão mental não conseguiu identificar tal perfume. A língua do homem vasculhava cada canto de sua boca. Sagitário sentiu os cabelos levemente ondulados sub suas mãos. Depois de algum tempo, o sujeito deixou seus lábios e partiu para a escuridão.

**OOoooOOooo**

Mu andava calmamente pelo local, quando alguém o agarrou ferozmente e o jogou de frente contra uma parede. Viu seu corpo se comprimido por outro corpo atrás de si. O sujeito agarrou-lhe o cabelo puxando-o para trás fazendo com que a cabeça do ariano acompanhasse o movimento. O outro aproximou seus lábios do pescoço alvo e lambeu felinamente. Áries gemeu baixo. O tibetano sentiu a respiração do homem em sua orelha. – Vejo que gosta de brincar de caçador. Caçando até presas que não deveria. – O sujeito lambeu demoradamente a orelha do carneiro. – Mas diz pra mim. Você também gosta de ser presa, não é Carneiro? – A pessoa virou o ariano com força de frente para ele e juntando seus corpos começou um beijo feroz. O desconhecido levantou as duas pernas de Mu postando-as em sua cintura para melhor se encaixar entre elas. O tibetano sentia sua boca ser devorada pelo outro e gemeu baixinho se controlando. O sujeito acariciou-lhe o corpo todo, mas logo soltou a boca do ariano, mas antes de partir deu uma ultima lambida nos lábios de Áries. Ele soltou o ariano que caiu sentado no chão. Mu ficou parado escorado na parede estarrecido. Pensou em suas palavras tentando identificar aquele que o atacara.

**OOoooOOooo**

Camus ainda divagava sobre as palavras do outro quando foi agarrado com força e prensado contra a parede. Os braços fortes do sujeito prendiam suas mãos na altura de sua cabeça. A pessoa colou seu corpo ao de Aquário e iniciou um beijo ardente. O francês tentava se soltar mais não conseguia. O beijo era intenso. Já sem ar Camus viu seus lábios serem libertos e suas mãos soltas. Estava só novamente.

**OOoooOOooo**

Shaka andava. Novamente buscando a saída. Seu movimento foi detido quando se deparou com alguém parado bem a sua frente. Este segurou-lhe o rosto. Shaka fez um movimento para se afastar, mas o outro agarrou-o pelo braço e o puxou para perto de si. E abocanhou os lábios finos do indiano. Virgem sentia o corpo maior do outro colado ao seu. O sujeito descia suas mãos pelas costas do virginiano acariciando. Virgem empurrava o outro sem muito esforço. As mãos do outro já estavam sobre as nádegas do loiro e a apertavam suavemente. Shaka mesmo não admitindo se deliciava com aqueles toques. O virginiano se agarrava aos ombros largos do outro, quando o sujeito soltou-o se separando e se foi.

**OOoooOOooo**

Desta vez Máscara fora agarrado pelas costas. A pessoa segurou-lhe com um braço pelo peito e desceu a outra mão perigosamente até a virilha. ao sentir o aperto, Câncer se solta do outro, porém o outro é rápido e volta a se segurar o italiano só que agora pela frente. Colou seu corpo ao do canceriano e juntou seus lábios aos dele. As mãos do homem deslizavam pelo corpo másculo de Máscara. Câncer aceitou o beijo e segurando a nuca do outro aprofundou mais o beijo. As mãos do sujeito desceram novamente até a virilha do italiano apertando com força. Máscara ofegou, mas deixou ser tocado. Câncer começara a intensificar mais o beijo. Os dois corpos estavam ardendo de tesão. Mas logo a pessoa soltou-se de Máscara e fugiu dele o mais rápido que pode.

**OOoooOOooo**

Aldebaran sorria satisfeito. A noite estava sendo incrível. Ele andava pelo ambiente quando sentiu uma mão alisando seu braço delicadamente. Ele parou e sentiu o outro se aproximar se postando frente a ele. O homem corria suas longas unhas por cima da camiseta do brasileiro, que suspirava. Logo o sujeito se aproximou seu corpo do corpo do taurino se esfregando nele. Touro se deliciava com esse martírio. O outro começou a passar suas mãos pelas costas largas do brasileiro subindo em direção ao pescoço. O homem segurou firme o rosto do taurino beijou-o com luxuria. Aldebaran sentia aquela língua sensual vasculhar toda sua cavidade. O brasileiro passou suas mãos pelas curvas do outro. Sentindo o corpo delicado. Depois de algum tempo o homem interrompeu o beijo e deixou o taurino rindo a toa.

**OOoooOOooo**

Saga andava sentindo de vez em quando alguns cosmos conhecidos, porém não conseguia distinguir onde. Quando mal esperava alguém pulou sobre si quase o derrubando. A pessoa beijava seu pescoço com ardor. Saga sentiu os cabelos rebeldes do rapaz. Gêmeos acariciava a nuca do outro enquanto sentia o desconhecido morder levemente seu ombro. Logo o geminiano sentiu seus lábios serem abocanhados com fervor. O beijo era molhado e intenso. Depois de alguns minutos eles cessaram a batalha e cada um foi para um lado.

**OOoooOOooo**

Aiolos perambulava um tanto desnorteado pela escuridão. As sensações que estava sentindo estava deixando o sagitariano confuso. Quando menos esperava sentiu uma mão suave acariciar sua nuca e puxar levemente seus cabelos daquela área para trás. Sagitário sentiu um arrepio descer por sua espinha. O sujeito rodeou Aiolos até ficar de frente para ele. Ele acariciou o rosto do grego e segurando sua face iniciou um doce beijo. Aiolos abraçou a cintura do outro descendo suas mãos até as nádegas do desconhecido. Sentindo-as macias e redondas. A roupa leve deixou com que o grego percebesse que a pele do outro era macia. O beijo que começara leve foi se aprofundando se tornando mais forte. Logo os dois estavam extasiados. Aiolos sentiu o outro sair de seus abraço e sumir novamente.

**OOoooOOooo**

Camus percorria o lugar tateando as paredes. Agora queria encontrar uma pessoa. Andava rápido quando alguém se interpôs em seu caminho fazendo que com a colisão seus rostos ficassem muito próximos. Sem demora, o sujeito segurou o outro pela cintura e atacou os lábios de Camus. O desconhecido explorava a boca do francês com ferocidade. Aquário cansado de ficar somente a mercê dos outros envolveu o pescoço do sujeito com seus braços e aprofundou mais o beijo. Logo ambos estavam explorando e tateando o corpo do outro com ansiedade. Quase sem ar os dois se soltaram e o desconhecido voltou para a escuridão.

**OOoooOOooo**

Shaka estava escorado numa das paredes. Tentava se acalmar para sentir os cosmos dos outros cavaleiros. De repente foi prensado contra a parede por um corpo másculo. Com as mãos firmes o outro sentia as cochas do indiano sob o tecido do jeans. Shaka no desespero agarrou a face do outro e beijou-o com ardência. O desconhecido retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade. Virgem deslizava sua mãos pelo peito forte do sujeito, sentindo os músculos reagirem ao seu toque. A pessoa levou sua mão até a virilha do virginiano apertando com força fazendo com que Shaka gemesse em seus lábios. Seus lábios logo se soltaram e o desconhecido deixou Virgem se apoiando na parede ofegante.

**OOoooOOooo**

Máscara agora estava ávido por encontrar alguém. Queria se agarrar á alguém o mais rápido possível. Logo suas mãos identificaram uma pessoa na escuridão. Ela estava logo a sua frente e parecia não temer ser tocada pelo canceriano. Câncer deslizou suas mãos pelos contornos co corpo curvilíneo a sua frente. Sentiu como a pele dos braços que estavam desnudos eram macias. Subiu suas mãos até o pescoço fino. Uma das mãos acariciou o rosto delicado. O polegar deslizou suavemente sobre os lábios grossos que se abriram e sugaram para dentro o dedo de Máscara. Ele sentiu ser chupado pelo outro. (o dedo hein gente, não vão pensar besteira. XD) Aqueles lábios macios e quentes acariciavam seu dedo. Máscara totalmente descontrolado interrompeu aquela tortura e puxou o outro rudemente para um beijo demorado. Ambas as línguas travavam uma guerra deliciosa por espaço. As mãos do italiano agarravam os cabelos fartos. Os dois estavam com seus corpos tão colados que era impossível perceber quando começava um e terminava outro. Depois de um tempo o homem soltou-se delicadamente de Máscara. Ele ainda tentou deter o outro, mas logo o sentiu se afastar.

**OOoooOOooo**

Aldebaran andava pelo local. Ele havia esbarrado em algumas pessoas, mas não as atacou, nesta noite queria ser atacado. Logo uns braços longos o abraçaram por trás. O sujeito lambeu a nuca do brasileiro. Deba deu um pulo pela excitação. As lambidas foram se dirigindo para o rosto do taurino. O outro virou o rosto de Touro para si e o beijou com força. Aldebaran sentiu o corpo forte do outro e os cabelos bem cumpridos. Os dois colaram seus corpos sentindo o roçar do corpo um do outro. As línguas travavam uma batalha luxuriosa. Algum tempo depois os dois pararam e partiram para lados opostos.

**OOoooOOooo**

Saga parar no que acreditava ser a entrada do estabelecimento. Ali estava sua oportunidade de escapar dessa tortura. Gêmeos hesitava. De repente ouve uma voz sussurrando bem rente a sua orelha. – Ta pensando em fugir, Saga? – Gêmeos logo sente duas mãos macias deslizando por suas pernas cobertas pela calça. A respiração do outro continuava sobre sua orelha o que lhe provocava diversos arrepios. Sentiu a língua do outro explorar com experiência sua cavidade auditiva. O grego via se completamente entregue as caricias do desconhecido. Mas não agüentando mais a doce tortura, Saga agarra o outro pela cintura e o prensa contra a parede beijando com desejo. Ao beijá-lo Gêmeos sentiu que o desconhecido sorria satisfeito. Eles se tocavam intensamente até o sujeito interromper o beijo e simplesmente desaparecer das presas do geminiano.

**OOoooOOooo**

Estava sentado no chão encostado a uma parede. Estava cansado. A noite tinha sido muito louca. O que ele não sabia que ela ainda não havia terminado. De repente sentiu alguém puxar suas pernas fazendo ele praticamente cair deitado no chão. A pessoa subiu sobre ele, sentando em sua virilha e abocanhou seus lábios com fervor. Sagitário sentia o outro se movimentar sobre ele deixando-o muito, digamos... tenso. A língua do desconhecido brincava dentro da boca do grego. O sagitariano sentiu os cabelos longos e desgrenhados do sujeito toca-lhe a face. Aiolos pousou suas mãos sobre as cochas da pessoa que o atacava e começava a cariciá-las. O desconhecido se deslizava cada vez mais provocando o grego. Quando se sentiu satisfeito saiu de cima do sagitariano e dando um selinho carinhoso partiu. Aiolos ainda estava deitado.

**OOoooOOooo**

Camus voltou a percorrer o local. Logo sentiu uma mão leve percorrer suas nádegas. Ele parou num estalo. O sujeito se aproximou mais e deslizou sua mão delicada por baixo da camisa que o aquariano usava. O desconhecido apertou levemente um dos mamilos do francês fazendo com que ele suspirasse. Camus sentiu o outro se encostar de leve em si e segurando seu rosto iniciou um beijo delicado. Aquário abraçou o corpo torneado do outro sentindo os cabelos fartos roçarem por seus braços. As mãos do sujeito ainda percorriam o peitoral do francês arranhando de vez em quando com suas longas unhas. Camus apertava o corpo do outro sentindo suas formas. O beijo, mais intensificado, parecia que não acabaria nunca. Mas depois de um tempo ambos interromperam a tortura e se desvencilhando do abraço do aquariano, o desconhecido foge.

**OOoooOOooo**

Depois do ultimo beijo, Máscara se sentia um tanto fora do ar. Ele estava parado no mesmo lugar onde havia beijado o ultimo desconhecido. De repente sente umas mãos firmes lhe apalpar o traseiro. Máscara se vira tentando acertar o engraçadinho, mas esse aproveita e agarra o canceriano depositando um beijo ardente em seus lábios. Câncer sentia o corpo másculo do outro colado ao seu. Não se fez de rogado e começou a explorá-lo com as mãos ansiosas. O sujeito descei suas mãos pelo corpo musculoso do canceriano detendo novamente em suas nádegas apertando-as com prazer. Câncer resmungou alguns palavrões dentro da boca do outro, mas deu um risinho safado. Logo os dois se afastaram contentes.

**OOoooOOooo**

Aldebaran estava encostado em umas das paredes. Se sentia cansado, pensava em procurar a saída, quando alguém lhe agarra pelos ombros e o faz se encostar de costas na parede. O sujeito logo abocanhou os lábios do taurino felinamente. As mãos de Touro desceram pelo corpo do outro. O desconhecido agarrava a nuca do brasileiro com força com uma das mãos e com a outra explorava os músculos nas partes internas das cochas do taurino. Aldebaran subiu suas mãos sentindo aquele corpo quente e quando chegou a nuca do rapaz percebeu que este tinha um cabelo mais curto. A pessoa deixou os lábios do Touro e começou a lamber o pescoço grosso. Aldebaran sentia o seus corpo se estremecer diante de tal carícia. Satisfeito, o desconhecido dá uma ultima lambida na boca do brasileiro e vai embora.

**OOoooOOooo**

Saga andava procurando novamente a saída. Decidira sair daquele inferno. (Inferno, é? Santos diabinhos!!!o.) De repente sente alguém pula sobre suas costas abraçando-o com força. O sujeito puxou-o para trás fazendo com que o geminiano caísse sentado. O outro deu a volta e se ajoelhou bem a frente do grego. Saga sentiu o outro ir engatinhando por entre as suas pernas. Quando estavam praticamente colados, o sujeito passou suas pernas por sobre as do geminiano sentando de pernas abertas como ele. Logo o desconhecido abraçou o grego pelo pescoço e colando seus corpos começou a beijá-lo intensamente. Gêmeos sentia o dançar sensual do outro sobre o seu quadril. Saga não se segurou e começou a deslizar suas mãos pelas costas do rapaz sentindo o cabelo comprido desarrumado. A pessoa, com uma mão acariciava a nuca do geminiano e com a outra descia pela tórax trabalhado até o baixo-ventre começando ali uma deliciosa provocação. Saga arfava sentindo os toques do outro. Desceu suas mãos até o cós da calça baixa do seu caçador. Enfiou uma das mãos por dentro da calça do outro vendo que ele ria e se remexia diante de tal atitude. Ainda acariciando a base da virilha do geminiano, o desconhecido deixou de beijar o grego e num movimento rápido abandonou-o no chão.

**OOoooOOooo**

Aiolos acabara de se levantar. Estava ainda um pouco tonto quando uns braços fortes o agarram por trás. Sagitário se vê prensado contra um corpo musculoso. Ele sentiu uma língua quente lamber-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Por instinto, o grego virou seu rosto de encontro ao do outro e este aproveitou para beijá-lo profundamente. As mãos do desconhecido vasculhavam o corpo do grego com fome. Aiolos sentia o sexo do outro se esfregando contra seu traseiro. Ele arfava entre os beijos. Uma mão desceu até a virilha do sagitariano apertando com força. Aiolos soltou a boca do outro e virou o rosto instintivamente. Logo ele sentiu que o outro beijava seu pescoço. Os cabelos longos do desconhecido caíram por sobre seu peito. Suas pernas já começavam a tremer quando o outro deu-lhe um ultimo beijo no pescoço e o deixou meio cambaleante.

**OOoooOOooo**

Shaka ainda ofegava quando sentiu uma suave mão acariciar seu rosto. Virgem fechou seus olhos sentindo o doce toque. A mão deslizou por seu pescoço descendo até o seu tórax. A caricia era tão suave que arrepiava todo o corpo do loiro. Logo Shaka sentiu o outro se aproximar de si. Sentiu a respiração quente do desconhecido sobre seus lábios. A respiração do indiano aumentou. O sujeito começou a roçar levemente os lábios nos de Shaka apenas sentindo. Virgem ainda escorado na parede, não conseguia se mexer. As mãos da pessoa começaram a acariciar todo o corpo do virginiano. Seus lábios ainda no leve toque. De repente o outro agarrou a cintura do loiro e colou sua virilha com a dele beijando-o finalmente. Shaka finalmente reagiu e com seus braços enlaçou o pescoço do caçador deixando os dois ainda mais juntos. O desconhecido se mexia roçando seu quadril no do loiro que suspirava de prazer. Os lábios quentes do predador comandavam o ritmo intenso, porém carinhoso do beijo. As línguas duelando com força. Os corpos se roçando cada vez mais intensamente. Shaka se sentia pressionado contra a parede e o corpo do desconhecido. Antes que perdessem completamente o fôlego, o sujeito abandonou os lábios do indiano, mas ainda se roçando nele depositou um selinho carinhoso. Logo ele abandonou Shaka por completo.

OOoooOOoooOO

Fora do prédio, Milo abanava a mãos insistentemente diante dos olhos perdidos de Camus. – Camus, você ta bem? Me responde!

- Calma Milo! Logo ele volta ao normal. – Afrodite sorria escorregando seus dedos finos por seus próprios cachos.

Máscara sentado na sarjeta admirava a beleza do sueco.

Aldebaran sorria que nem bobo de pé, diante do estabelecimento.

Saga e Kanon estavam encostados na parede ao lado da porta de entrada. Os cabelos de Saga estavam todos bagunçados o que fazia com que Kanon sorrisse contente.

Shura sentado encostado a uma parede, bocejava e esfregava os olhos.

De repente saem do lugar Aiolos sendo ajudado pelo irmão Aiolia. O sagitariano parecia um pouco assustado e se amparava no irmão menor.

Dentro do lugar, Mu finalmente encontra Shaka sentado no chão num canto do salão. Ele se aproxima do loiro. – Shaka! Você está bem? Vem eu vou te ajudar!

Shaka olhou para o seu amigo, a escuridão não era tão intensa agora que o lugar estava para fechar. Áries segurou o outro pela cintura e o ajudou a levantar. Virgem se apoiou no amigo e os dois foram para fora.

Já fora, o loiro fechou os olhos machucados pela claridade intensa. Mu segurou sua mão e o conduziu para mais perto dos amigos.

Shura olhou os dois chegando e se levantou. – Ótimo! Já estamos todos aqui, podemos ir agora!

- Espera gente. – Milo parecia realmente preocupado. – O Camuy não parece bem.

Depois de Escorpião dizer aquilo, parece que alguma coisa despertou no francês que olhou para o grego irritado e se levantou andando rapidamente deixando os outros para trás. Milo correu até ele. – Camuy espera!

Aquário virou furioso para o escorpiano. – Nunca mais me chame assim! – E deu as costas para o amigo e seguiu andando rápido.

Milo ficou ainda alguns instantes olhando para o francês sem entender, mas logo voltou a correr atrás dele. – Ta legal, então eu te chamo de Camus, picolé, geladinho, Pingüim... Mas me espera!!!

Logo atrás dos dois vinham os outros. Afrodite novamente andava na frente, ele olhava freqüentemente para trás com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Desta vez seus movimentos eram seguidos por um italiano que lambia os beiços.

Aldebaran andava calmamente ao lado de Shura. Ambos com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Mais atrás vinham Aiolos e Aiolia. O mais velho ainda se apoiando no irmão. – Tava escuro... um monte de gente... eu tentei mais eu não consegui... – Aiolos parecia que falava mais pra si mesmo do que para o irmão. Leão quase sentiu dó. Quase...

Logo após eles vinham Shaka e Mu. Eles caminhavam um ao lado do outro. Ambos sérios. Sem olhar para o ariano o loiro quebra o silêncio. – Mu, porque você não ta usando seu perfume hoje?

Áries olhou para o outro e piscou algumas vezes. – Eu... esqueci de colocar.

Shaka estreita os olhos para o carneiro, que lhe sorri o sorriso mais doce e lindo que ele já vira.

Fim!!!

**Universo Umbigo:**

- Olá gente. Nossa nem acredito que acabou. Como vocês viram eu peguei bem leve nesta fic. Foram só uns beijinhos inocentes que rolaram e... – Prajna tentava falar com seus amigos antes de ser interrompida.

- Inocentes? E quem apalpou meu sexo ali? – Milo sorria malicioso.

- É. Passaram a mão na minha bunda. Não acho isso inocente não. – Aldebaran com um baita sorriso no rosto.

- Aquela lambida no meu pescoço não pareceu nem um pouco inocente. – Shaka se arrepiava só de pensar.

- Calma gente. Só falei que era inocente se comparando ao que vocês estão acostumados a fazer. – Prajna abanava as mãos tentando manter a ordem.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Todos concordaram.

Prajna continua. - Bem, pelo que viram, não quis dizer exatamente quem estava atacando quem, mas acho que ta fácil de saber.

- Não sei não Praj. Tem alguns aqui que não sei direito. – Aiolia olhava atentamente para a fic.

- HAUAUHAUHAUA! Eu sei todos. – Afrodite olhava confiante.

- Também, você é mestre em putaria. – Kanon olhava para o sueco.

- Olha quem fala! – Shura ria junto com Saga da cara que Kanon fez.

- Praj, será que todos vão identificar os casais? – Mu perguntava preocupado.

Verdade Praj. como vamos saber se eles sabem? – Aiolos estava curioso.

- Bien ma Chèrie, porque você não faz um concurso? – Camus estava sério. Como sempre.

Prajna olhou para ele surpresa e todos os outros também. – Um concurso?

O aquariano continuou sério. – Oui, quem acertar os casais na ordem ganha uma fic sua com qualquer casal que desejar.

Todos sorriram satisfeitos.

- Ótima idéia francês! Tenho certeza que vão escolher a mim. – Máscara todo confiante.

- Que nada vão escolher a mim!

- Eu, escolham a mim!

Prajna estava com cara de pasmada, mas quando percebeu a confusão que se instalara no seu quarto voltou a si. – Calma ai gente. Tudo bem, a gente pode até fazer isso. Mas tem uma coisa que tenho de dizer.

Todos pararam olhando ansiosos.

Prajna olha para alguns bronzeados que acabaram de chegar sabendo da notícia. - Mas não vão me pedir Ikki e Shaka que não faço. ¬¬ (emburrada)

- Maldosa! – Ikki olhava magoado para a menina.

Prajna – XP

Menos biruta Prajna volta a falar. – Bem, vou dar algumas dicas pra ajudar... Primeiro, todos os cavaleiros beijaram um ao outro. Na verdade não todos, mas sim os seis confabuladores beijaram suas vítimas. E alguns beijaram outras vítimas entre os caçadores, além de também serem beijados...

- Nossa Praj, ficou muito confuso! – Milo ficou vesgo ao ler.

- Eu sei. Foi de propósito. – Bem, segundo: Os casai não se repetem... Terceiro, em todos dei dicas de quem estava atacando. Está certo que em alguns ficou mais claro e em outros nem tanto, mas posso assegurar que mantive o jeito de ataque de cada um. Se vocês prestarem a atenção em alguns detalhes identificarão as coincidências. Quarto... Ah, chega! Já dei dicas demais. Um grande beijo a todos e boa sorte!!!

Meu querido amigo **Vilon, **eu fiz o encontro MuXShaka especialmente para você (Ops, falei um dos casais. Como se não fosse obvio! ¬¬). Espero que tenha descoberto qual é. Tenho certeza que sim! XD Um grande beijo!


	2. Paint Ball

**PAINT BALL**

Alguns dias haviam se passado. Era sábado e como de costume os dourados estavam reunidos na arena para o treinamento. Depois do acontecido na Boate Dark Room, os cavaleiros acabaram se separando em dois grupos diferentes.

Ambos os grupos não haviam brigado entre si, pelo contrário, desde o dia fatídico eles não se falavam. Nesta manhã não era diferente. Em um lado da arena estavam conversando animadamente Mu, Milo, Aiolia, Shura, Kanon e Afrodite.

- Cara! Aquela noite foi demais! Temos que repetir isso. – Milo todo empolgado.

- HAHAHAHAH!!! Não consigo tirar a cara de bobo do Camus da minha cabeça. – Shura ria alto.

- Não, mais o melhor foi a cara de safado com que o Máscara saiu. Ele parecia que ia te comer vivo, Frô! – Aiolia olhava divertido para o pisciano.

Afrodite sorria encantadoramente. – Pena, meu caro Leãozinho, que ele ainda não comeu.

Todos riam do comentário do sueco.

Do outro lado um aquariano fuzilava os risonhos com os olhos.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Não podemos deixar tudo assim tão barato! – Camus andava de um lado para o outro nervoso.

- Sim, Pingüim. Mas o que vamos fazer? - Saga concordava sério.

- Só participo se for pra fazer algo bem maléfico. – Máscara encostado em uma das pilastras sorria de canto.

- Calma aí gente! Não vamos exagerar. Afinal não foi tão ruim. – Aldebaran que estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas tentava acalmar os ânimos.

Camus pára de andar e olha para ele irado. – Fale por si só Touro!

- AH, Pingüim. Vá dizer que não tirou nenhuma casquinha!!! – Máscara debochava do amigo.

Aiolos e Aldebaran riram discretamente. Camus se virou para o canceriano nervoso. – Vou lhe mostrar a casquinha que vou tirar de você! – Ele já ia em direção ao italiano que já tomava posição de ataque, quando Shaka fala calmamente.

- Parem com isso! – O loiro estava sentado na posição de lótus de olhos fechados impassível.

Camus pára e tanto ele como Máscara olham para o virginiano. Saga, Aiolos e Aldebaran que estavam sentados ao lado do indiano também voltam suas atenções para ele.

- Vamos guardar nossas energias para aqueles que realmente merecem. – Shaka continuava com os olhos fechados como se estivesse alheio a tudo.

- Bom já que é assim. O que sugere, Buda? – Máscara irônico os olhos para o indiano.

Shaka sorri e lentamente abre os olhos...

OOoooOOoooOO

Os cavaleiros do outro canto da arena ainda riam de alguns comentários quando sentem os outros se aproximando. Eles se voltam para eles observando os seis chegarem sorridentes.

Mu e Kanon se olharam desconfiados.

Milo ficou abobado com o sorriso do Picolé.

Afrodite sorria mais ainda para Máscara.

Aiolia olhava para o seu irmão feliz de vê-lo melhor.

Shura sorria de canto já imaginando coisas.

Shaka se aproximou mais. – Olá rapazes! Víamos de longe como estão animados hoje.

O ariano ia responder mas parecia um tanto hipnotizado pelos lindos olhos azuis do loiro que estavam justamente fincados nos dele.

Kanon percebendo a situação e vendo que os outros também estavam meio abobados tomou a palavra. – Você sabe Shaka, somo pessoas alegres e... – Neste momento ele desvia os olhos do indiano para Saga que acabara de se posicionar ao seu lado. Os olhos de Saga fitavam o do irmão com intensidade fazendo Kanon perder as palavras.

Aproveitando o estupor de todos Camus toma a palavra. – Já que são tão alegres, que tal deixarmos o dia mais _interessante_.

Milo ainda encantado. – Interessante?

Máscara se aproxima mais. – Sim! Estávamos pensando em um jogo.

Shura olhou desconfiado. – Jogo? Que tipo de jogo?

Aldebaran lhe respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente. – Um jogo que você vai adorar Shura. Paint Ball

Aiolia olhou com decepção para todos.- Mas vocês não acham que esse jogo é muito infantil?

- Ah Irmãozinho, mas o nosso jogo não será nem um pouco infantil. – Sagitário tinha um brilho no olhar estranho que surpreendeu Leão.

Alguns momentos se passaram em silêncio até que Saga o interrompe. – E então? Topam?

Os três se entreolharam...

OOoooOOoooOO

Mais tarde os doze dourados adentravam ao bosque que circundava o Santuário. Ao chegarem numa clareira, Aldebaran coloca no chão uma bolsa que trazia nas costas. Logo ele vai tirando dela várias armas e entregando para alguns cavaleiros.

Quando perceberam que as armas haviam se acabado e nem todos as tinham, Afrodite se aproximou nervoso. – Mas e as nossas armas?

- Ora, ora, meu querido peixinho. Vocês não vão precisar de armas. Afinal vocês são as caças! – Máscara sorria malignamente enquanto engatilhava sua arma fazendo todos se assustarem com o barulho.

Os cavaleiros que estavam sem as armas se olharam surpresos, mas antes que começassem a protestar Saga se pronuncia.

- Vocês tem 5 segundos para correr!

- HAHAHAHAH!!! Vocês devem estar brincando! – Aiolia sorria apreensivo.

Os caçadores começaram a contar. – 5, 4, 3...

As caças se entreolharam novamente e o mais rápido que puderam correram cada um para um lado.

Os caçadores se olharam sorridentes e partiram atrás das caças.

OOoooOOoooOO

Mu parou de correr e se apoiou numa arvore já quase sem fôlego. Sabia que poderia ter usado seu poder de telecinese, mas não iria trapacear. Olhou para os lados e não viu sinal de ninguém. Sentou se encostando no tronco. Sua respiração já quase estabilizada quando percebe um movimento perto de si. Ele levanta rapidamente procurando com os olhos. A pessoa que se aproximava era rápida e o ariano mal conseguia perceber seus movimentos. Quando percebeu o sujeito estava logo atrás de si. Mu se virou lentamente receoso. Ao estar de frente para o outro sorriu aliviado.

- Shaka! Você me assustou sabia?

Shaka sorriu docemente para ele. – É ruim se sentir acuado, não?

O tibetano desviou o olhar percebendo a ironia nas palavras do outro. Seus olhos se fixaram na arma que estava nas mãos do loiro.

- O que você vai fazer?

Virgem sorriu mais ainda e voltou a falar bem pausadamente. – Bem, eu encontrei a minha caça e agora vou abatê-la.

Áries voltou a olhar o virginiano nos olhos um pouco surpreso, mas logo mudando sua expressão deixando-a mais irônica.

- Ah é? E você acha que com esse brinquedinho aí vai conseguir me derrubar? – Mu sorria confiante.

O indiano olhou o com doçura e apontou a arma para o peito do ariano que ficou surpreso. Logo após o estampido, Mu sente uma dor muito forte no peito caindo no chão em seguida. Seu corpo estava paralisado. Ele olhou assustado para o loiro que sorria vendo o outro caído.

- Meu querido carneiro. Esse brinquedinho aqui não é um brinquedinho comum. Ele foi modificado para que assim que o projétil atingisse o corpo da vitima seus músculos ficassem rígidos, imobilizando o corpo inteiro. – Ele se abaixou até o outro e tocou de leve a coxa do ariano que suspirava com o contato. – Porém deixando o sistema nervoso intacto para que as sensações fossem preservadas. – Shaka apertou com força o baixo-ventre do tibetano fazendo ele gritar. – Dessa forma posso fazer o que eu quiser com você e com certeza você vai adorar! – Shaka tinha um sorriso diabólico.

OOoooOOoooOO

Aiolia andava irritado batendo com um pedaço de um galho em alguns arbustos.

- Não vou deixar que me cacem. Eu sou um leão e por isso sou um caçador e não uma caça. – Neste momento O leonino sente uma dor forte e cai no chão imóvel. – Mas o que é isso? – Sua voz soava fraca e dolorida.

Logo ele vê surgindo por entre os galhos da arvore uma pessoa. Ele pisca os lindos olhos algumas vezes não acreditando.

- A-Aiolos?

Sagitário se aproximou do irmão e tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho.

- Você até pode ser um leão meu irmão, mas para mim você será sempre um gatinho. – Aiolos sorri vendo o muxoxo na face de Aiolia. - Agora Olia, vou lhe ensinar algo que deveria ter lhe ensinado quando ainda era seu mestre...

Leão viu surpreso surgir um irresistível sorriso malicioso no rosto do irmão.

OOoooOOoooOO

Afrodite corria desesperado tropeçando em tudo pela frente. De repente ele interrompe seu percurso esbarrando em algo. Bem, na verdade em alguém.

- Não sabia que peixes corriam tão rápido.

O sueco olhava assustado para Máscara a sua frente que lhe encarava com olhos vidrados. As mãos fortes do canceriano seguravam firmes os braços do pisciano.

- M-me solta M-máscara! – Afrodite tremia enquanto gaguejava.

- Ora... Ora... Então um dos cavaleiros de ouro mais fortes está com medo. – Máscara sorria satisfeito enquanto soltava os braços do sueco.

Peixes vendo-se livre se afastou um pouco do italiano e indignado com o comentário empina mais ainda o espevitado nariz e ajeita casualmente os lindos cabelos.

- Eu com medo? Não seja ridículo! Sabe, vocês poderiam ser bem mais criativos. Essa brincadeira é um tanto boba, não acha? – Afrodite sorria desdenhoso.

Máscara sorriu também. – Realmente. – Ele joga fora a arma que trazia nas mãos. – Por isso não vou usá-la.

Afrodite viu o outro se aproximar lentamente de si. Instintivamente o sueco foi recuando. Máscara deu um salto e agarrou o pisciano jogando-o no chão. Peixes que estava sob o corpo de Câncer se debatia tentando se soltar.

Máscara sorriu segurando os pulsos de Afrodite na altura de sua cabeça. – Peixinho... não precisa se fazer de difícil. Eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu.

OOoooOOoooOO

Milo havia subido em uma árvore para se esconder melhor. Sentado em um dos galhos balançava divertidamente as pernas. De repente sente uma pontada no seu traseiro. Logo o galho em que estava sentado se racha e ele cai sentado no chão.

- Droga! – Ele massageava as nádegas doloridas da queda. – Mas o que... – Ele olha para o galho e constata que ele estava completamente congelado. Neste momento sua voz sumiu e ele sente que alguém esta logo ao seu lado. Ele vira o rosto devagar e se depara com o Camus que o olhava serenamente.

Depois de alguns segundos Escorpião sai do estado de surpresa. – Perai! Isso não vale! Não pode usar poderes! – O grego se levantou mais ainda esfregava o traseiro dolorido.

O francês sorri de canto. – Mon petit scorpion, no amour e na guerre vale tudo.

Milo estreitou os olhos enfezado. – Ah é? Então vou lhe dar umas agulhadas. – O escorpiano apontou o dedo para o francês e deu um passo em sua direção. Ao encostar o pé no chão se desequilibrou e caiu novamente de bunda no chão. Milo olhou para baixo mais irritado ainda. – Ei! Você congelou o chão todo!

Camus sério apontou sua arma para o escorpiano que o olhou assustado. – Bien, vamos parar com isso logo antes que você arruíne seu lindo derrière. E eu não vou poder tirar nenhum proveito dele. N'est pás?

OOoooOOoooOO

Saga estava sentado no chão olhando para um pequeno lago. Sentiu o cosmo familiar se aproximando e sorriu levemente.

Kanon se aproximou do irmão parando logo atrás dele. – Você não deveria estar me caçando?

Saga continuou olhando para a água cristalina. – Não era preciso. Sabia que viria até mim.

Kanon caminhou até o outro geminiano e sentou-se ao seu lado. – E agora o que fazemos?

Saga olhou para ele. Pegou a arma que estava a seu lado e apontou para Kanon. – Agora eu abuso de você!

OOoooOOoooOO

Shura corria por entre as arvores rapidamente. Ele sentia que estava sendo caçado de perto. Ele ouve um barulho alto e logo sente uma fisgada forte na perna e cai no chão. Capricórnio sente seu corpo paralisado. Barulho de passos se aproximando.

Diante dele, Aldebaran sorria satisfeito. – Pensou que poderia escapar de mim?

- Mas o que é isso? Porque não consigo me mexer? – Shura tentava movimentar suas pernas em vão.

Aldebaran se agacha ficando mais perto do outro. – É o seguinte Shurinha. Eu te peguei e agora posso fazer o que eu quiser de você.

OOoooOOoooOO

Muitas horas e caçadas depois. Milo se aproximava com dificuldade da clareira onde começaram a caçada. No chão estavam sentados Mu, Aiolia, Afrodite, Saga e Shura.

O Escorpião pára frente a eles e se ajoelha no chão exausto. Todos olham para ele, também muito cansados.

Milo encara um por um antes de começar a falar. – EU FUI CAÇADO! PARALISADO! BEIJADO! TIVE MINHAS ROUPAS RASGADAS! FUI ABUSADO! TUDO POR SEIS HOMENS DIFERENTES E QUERREM SABER?... – Todos olhavam para o grego esperando. – Ele sorri satisfeito. – EU AMEI!!! QUANDO VAMOS FAZER UMA REVANCHE???

Fim (Será?)

**UNIVERSO UMBIGO:**

Oi, Oi Pessoal!!! Que demora, não? Desculpe-me mas estava com alguns problemas de inspiração. u.u' Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Pensei em escrever cada encontro como fiz no primeiro, mas acabaria muito longo então coloquei somente os casais principais. Os outros vocês que me digam como foi!

Primeiramente um grande beijo para **Virgo Nyah, Vilon, Tamyy, Gemini Sakura, Elis Shadow, Patty-san (mesmo querendo IkkiXShaka. XD), Danda Srta Peach e Margarida**. Obrigada pelas reviews. São sempre lindas!!! Assim vou querer sempre dar presentes para vocês...

Bem, sei que estão esperando pelo resultado, então vou deixar para os douradinhos explicarem os resultados, já que eles que sabem melhor o que aconteceu. O.o

Mu: - Oi gente!!! XD

Aldebaran: - Olá!!!

Máscara: - Hunf! ¬¬

Saga e Kanon: - IIIIIUUUURRRRAAAAA!!! O.o o.O

Aiolia: - Qualé?!

Shaka: - Saudações. -.-

Milo: - E aí?! XP

Aiolos: - Como vão?

Shura: - Tudo bom?! o.õ

Camus: - É um prazer revê-los!

Afrodite: - Oizinho! n.n

**RESULTADO:**

**CamusXMilo**

**ShakaXFrô**

**MáscaraXOlia**

**DebaXMu**

**SagaXKanon**

**AiolosXShura (Quem segurou o Olos foi o irmãozinho safado dele. )**

**CamusX Kanon**

**ShakaXMilo**

**MáscaraXMu**

**DebaXShura**

**SagaXFrô**

**OlosXOlia**

**MiloXMu**

**CamusXMu**

**ShakaXOlia**

**MáscaraXKanon**

**DebaXMilo**

**SagaXShura**

**OlosXFrô**

**MuXOlia**

**CamusXShura**

**ShakaXKanon**

**MáscaraXMilo**

**DebaXFrô**

**SagaXOlia**

**OlosXMu**

**CamusXOlia**

**ShakaXShura**

**MáscaraXFrô**

**DebaXKanon**

**SagaXMu**

**OlosXMilo**

**CamusXFrô**

**MáscaraXShura**

**DebaXOlia**

**SagaXMilo**

**OlosXKanon**

**ShakaXMu**

Milo pega o teclado. - Pelo que vocês estão vendo houve uma pegação geral. Não passou ninguém desapercebido.

Frô sorrindo. - Pois é! E todo mundo gostou. - Ele piscou olhando para Máscara.

Aiolia se intromete. - Mas isso não é importante. Quer dizer é muito importante, mas temos que falar do resultado, afinal não houve ninguém que tenha acertado todos...

Camus se aproxima. - Mas também a Praj deixou tudo muito confuso.

Deba também participa. - Confuso é pouco. Tá irreconhecível!

Shura se interpõe. - Mas havia algumas semelhanças entre os ataques que poderiam ser comparadas para ajudar.

Aiolos olha para Shura desconfiado. - Porque você tá defendendo a Praj?

Máscara ri com gosto. - Olha que Athena vai ficar com ciumes...

Shura olha para ele. - Eu não estou. Eu só estou...

Shaka interrompe. - Ah que enrolação! Vamos logo ao que interessa.

Mu olha para Praj. - Certo! E agora Praj? Não houve alguém que tenha acertado todos... Vamos ficar sem fics???

Todos fazem carinhas de cachorrinhos...

Praj olha para eles e não resiste. - Tá certo! Como posso exigir que acertem todos se mesmo eu quando reli não acertei. u.u Então meus queridos, ** MARGARIDA, SRTA PEACH, ELIS E VILON,** vocês que fizeram suas escolhas podem escolher os casais que farei as fics presentes para vocês com todo carinho...

Todos. - VIVAAAAA!!!!!!

Um grande beijo a TODOS!!! Obrigada por existirem na minha vida!!!!


End file.
